Routing packets among unmanned nodes is a critical component of underwater networks, the operation of which is complicated by the harsh underwater environment characterized by low bandwidth, large latency, high energy consumption, and node mobility. Nodes must be able to relay information throughout the network in an efficient manner and adapt autonomously to topology changes. Previous methods of addressing the underwater routing issue have relied on limiting assumptions, such as that all nodes know the locations, link costs, etc., of all other network assets. Other methods limit their application to homogeneous networks, networks without mobile nodes, small networks, or centralized architectures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for routing packets among unmanned nodes within networks composed of varying numbers and topologies of both mobile and stationary nodes.